Hidden wings and broken blades
by Lady Crystine Rayne
Summary: What's going to happen to Naruto's new sister.. And what does Gaara have to do with her. What's wrong with her. Find out by reaing.Gaaraoc NarutoTamari don't like don't read discontinued


**hi well here is what MY oc profile I only own her for she is part of me nothing else**

* * *

Name- Ebony Rayne Fanile

Nickname- Blood Rayne, Ang, sis, Rayne

Age- 16 ( as a kid 3 )

Height- 5"1'

Blood type AB- (Alantic blood)

Hair- strawberry blonde, curly and if stretched it could touch her knees but it curls up to her shoulders put up in two half pigtails

Eyes- passion blue with a quick-blue-silver rims

Close- knee high combat boots with spiked heels ( bout 4 inches high…laces and straps ) long flowing dark mid-calf blue skirt that fades to a light baby blue at the last 4 inches of the length with the same color mesh at the bottom. Her shirt is a light blue halter top and she also wares a soft, thin, slightly fuzzy, black, zip up hoodie

* * *

"blah" talking 

'blah' thinking

**_Grrr_** demon/dragon in head talking

* * *

Well on with the show!

* * *

3 The meetings and the threats 3

* * *

He was to protect me. A monster, he was called by his own town I was told. I was also told not to anger or annoy him. He looked more sad than anything else in the photo I had seen in the Hokage's office. He seemed so familiar, but I can't place it. I was to stay within a twenty three foot radius of him. " Why? Why do I have to be protected? Who's after me?" I asked the old men behind the desk. The door opened behind us and my adopted brother, Naruto, and three of the hidden village of sand; two boys and one girl. " Well, little one, you have a very odd problem…Some of are enemies think that you could be a key to an ancient feud between two clans, believed to be descents of an Alantic race, demons, or even the gods themselves." the Hokage said.

Naruto pounced on me and said "Soooo… What's gonna happen to sis, hua!" He was nervous; I could tell so I tried to sooth him before he got emotional on me. "Shh.. Naruto .. I'll be back soon don't worry 'bout me I'll be fine.." "Rayne your going to be under sands protection, specific you'll be under Gaara's protection.. Now if you'd excuse me I have a meeting to go to." he left me and Naruto with the other three. " Sorry for the Hokage not introducing them, sis.." Naruto said. " The girl is Tamari. The taller guy is Kankurou. And the red head is Sabaku no Gaara." I looked form one to another so I could try not to confuse them for another.

"When do we leave? And can I DRAG Naruto along?" I asked after some time and the girl answered me " tonight and no Naruto can't come with you…but why does he call you 'sis'?" Naruto and I looked at each other. " I adopted him as my brother…and he agreed to it.." I shrugged. "It's like a sister/friend thing. Why can't I go with her anyways.. A good brothers godda protect his sis ya know?" Naruto asked. "You will only slow us down." the red head said coolly. "Naruto shut up before you get hurt. Kyuubi don't even think about it…" I said. I knew them to well for my own good 'cause they both pouted and started to grumble.

I looked over to the red head that spoke coolly before and started to walk to him. He's a good two or three inches taller than me. I walk to him so I'm now about six or so inches from him. The dark aura around him tensed up as if he would run if may be. "Your Gaara, right?" I asked thinking I was right. "Yes." was all said to me. I grabbed his hand and led him off with out a word. I sensed him tense up more. " I'm showing you ware I live at, and I'm gonna start to pack up my things. I really don't know what to pack that would be good to tack into the desert.." I said but I think it sounded to innocent for me. "You want MY help?" Gaara asked and sounded a little shocked. "Yep I do!" I couldn't help but to giggle. Thou all the stories I had herd of him I just couldn't fear, be mad at, or hate him.

We reached my house and the door was open. "I locked the door when I left…" I thought aloud. Gaara made a 'hn' sound and got in front of me then went in. "Uncle Kakashi?…You home?" Gaara was close to me; to protect me if there was danger. "Rayne your home!" Kakashi poofed out of nowhere and moved to hug me but a shell of sand came up around me and Gaara. It pushed me into him. I landed on his chest and we both fell over onto the floor.

The sand fell soon after to revel a strawberry blonde girl on top of a flustered red headed boy. "Now now don't get all happy happy on me." Kakashi said trying not to laugh. Then he got all serious on us. "You BETTER take GOOD care of her.. I'm the one to call if you ANY help, k, Ang?" Gaara and I nodded . "Sorry his a little weird 'bout me going out of the village… he's just trying to be a dad for me…" I said trying not to remember my past. Then I remembered ware I was; on top of Gaara. I quickly got up and led him to my room.

* * *

back track into Suna

* * *

"What is the mission, Tamari?" I herd my older siblings talking. "You, me, and Gaara are to go the village of the leaf and get further orders there from the Hokage." Tamari said. 'Looks like I get to see Naruto again' I thought. Kankurou was starting to complain like always. " I'm going now, Tamari." I said from the window I was sitting at. Not like it maters to either of them, but I have respect for my sister. She is one of the few that I can trust, but that doesn't mean I truly trust her. I just trust her more than others. It was a four day walk with them but I can get to Konoha in one; going through the night that is. I went up to my room and got some close and my canteen for water.

As I was picking some warmer close, for the leaf village was cooler, I heard one of my siblings knock on my door. "Hey it's Tamari.. Can I come in?" I used my sand to open the door not even bothering to turn to her. "Do you really want to go," she asked honestly. I turned to her now. Keeping my emotionless mask up. " Your now sixteen…time goes by so fast, hua?…" Tamari said. "could you get to the point." I demanded coolly. "… Do you remember Ebony?" I felt pain in my hart and my gourd on the floor shuck violently as the sand in it swirled harshly. 'Of cores I remember _her_. She was the _only_ one who didn't fear me. She was my _only_ friend I had. She was the _only _one I would and still trust.' I thought as I glared at my older sister. "..Yes I do.. Now _get _to the point." I demanded again nearly hissing. "..Umm…I had herd that in Konoha there is a girl that is exactly like her…But her name isn't the same…Her names, Rayne. Please do we a favor and find her." I herd her say. 'Ebony are you alive? Are you going be your middle name? Is it really you in Konoha?' **_Why don't you go see if your so damn interested!.. _**'Fine!' With that I was gone with the things I had intended to tack with him. Pushing chakra into my feet as I ran full speed to Konoha 'I'll get there quicker this way than the day and night walk… Ah ha the forest of the hell dragon lord.. Nearly there..' I thought.. "RAYNE DAMNIT GET OUT HERE!** NOW!**" I herd a loud voice. "Must be Naruto.. Rayne.." I said absentmindedly. Then I ran into someone. "OHF … What the Hel-…" said a girl as she blacked out from the force of impact.

**_

* * *

Rayne HI just want 2 know if I should keep going……_**

**_Naruto _Yeah so _PLEASE _review for her..**

**_Rayne_ and if ya do I could send u a funny pic of Kakashi teaching how to do the bridge 3**


End file.
